lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warg
Wargs were canine beasts of Middle-earth in the Misty Mountains, used especially by Orcs. Personality A warg is an evil predator that delights in hunting and devouring creatures weaker than itself. It is probable that they are descended from Draugluin's werewolves, or of the wolf-hounds of the line of Carcharoth of the First Age. Cunning and malevolent, wargs roam across the remote wilderness or are raised by Goblins and Orcs. Those creatures use wargs as mounts, but a warg will turn on its rider if it feels mistreated or malnourished. Wargs speak in their own language, as well as the Black Speech, and it is assumed they could learn Westron as well, if someone were to teach them. History In TA 2941, a pack of wargs planned to meet the goblins of the Misty Mountains and organize a raid on several nearby villages, in order to drive the woodmen out and capture some slaves. As the pack approached the meeting-place east of the mountains, they encountered by accident Thorin's Company, along with Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins, who had just escaped the same goblins. Gandalf, seeing the pack coming, suggested climbing up a nearby stand of trees. This was done, and Dori helped Bilbo out of the wargs' reach just in time. The wargs, thinking that the Dwarves were allies of the woodmen, surrounded the glade and prevented them from descending. Gandalf then used his magic to light up pine-cones and hurl them against the wargs, until they were driven out. The wolves that had caught fire fled into the forest and had set it alight in several places, since it was high summer, and on this eastern side of the mountains there had been little rain for some time. However the guards left under the trees did not go away. Eventually goblins showed up and lit the trees the dwarves were hiding in, until the eagles came to rescue them. On January 13 of TA 3019, the Fellowship of the Ring was attacked by a group of wargs. These wargs were presumably sent by Saruman to waylay the Fellowship after their failed attempt to cross the Redhorn Pass. The wargs fled after their first assault, but came back with reinforcements. Eventually, this second assault also failed, and the wargs fled again. Under the cover of night, the wargs dragged the bodies of their fallen comrades away from the site. Types of Wargs Mordor wargs The Mordor Wargs seen used during the War of the Ring are noticeably more hyena-like in appearance. An eastern warg measures about 5 feet at the shoulder, and could be up to eight feet in length from snout to hindquarters. The head has a short muzzle full of huge fangs, small eyes set on the sides of the head and ears at the back of the skull. This arrangement gave greatest sensory range while keeping its vulnerable areas protected, and the long neck gives it reach, flexibility and power when biting into flesh. Apart from its ruff, the warg had short dense fur, which would have kept injury from tooth and claw to a minimum. Not all damage could have come from the men and beasts it was attacking; wargs were ferocious and could quickly turn on other members of their pack as well as their handlers. Coloration and pattern of the fur doesn't seem to vary throughout the breed. Powerful haunches and a dewclaw allowed the warg to climb. Gundabad warg The Gunbabad wargs, wolf-like with grey fur, are bred by the orcs of Mount Gundabad. Throughout the events of Quest for Erebor, a pack of wargs are in the service of Azog, who had survived the Battle of Azanulbizar in Moria. Among these wargs is a larger one with a white pelt that Azog rides, the Warg Matriarch of the Gunbabad Wargs. Gandalf once stated in that the Gundabad wargs are faster than any other breed. Angband warg Angband wargs are large wolves, the size of bears, with pale white fur, and are the closest to the original breed of wargs corrupted by Morgoth himself. Hailing now from the Forodwaith, these wargs are easily the most intelligent and wicked breed, and they delight in the suffering and fear of their prey. Though as smart as any human, they are still wild and savage, embracing the primal spirit of the frigid wilderness in which they live. They find warm prey to be delectable, and take special delight in watching the slow hypothermic death of creatures which cannot escape. Some adorn themselves with symbols of individuality, such as special markings or accessories. Others eschew such "modern" trappings. Category:Beasts Category:Servants of Evil Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Saruman Category:Servants of Morgoth